Volturi Who?
by McKennaLovesPeeta
Summary: Does anyone wonder what would've happened if Bella would have answered the phone instead of Jacob? This is my version of what would happen! Rated T. Bella x Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**(A/N: I hope you like this one! It's my second fan-fic, so please don't be to hard.)**

**Disclaimer; Sadly, Twilight belongs to the genius Stephenie Meyer. ):**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself.

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

_The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump,_ and Jake backed away, his face full of anger, his dark eyes still staring into mine. I reached forward and grabbed the phone, pulling it to my ear. I answered with a shaky voice. "Swan Residence." I whispered, looking away from Jake's face.

The moment the caller spoke, I froze, and I practically dropped the phone. The smooth, velvet voice was full of panic and surprise.

"Bella?"

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know it's short, but I made it that way on purpose! Please Review!!  
I have the next chapter ready, but I want to see if anyone likes the idea and the Prologue before I post it!****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2. Please Review, & tell me who's POV it should be in next. I don't know when I'll be able to write again, because my uncle died today & there's the out of town funeral and everything. I will definantly get a new chapter out next week. Please R&R!)**

**Disclaimer: It's still Stephenie's. Darn.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella?"_

I couldn't breath; it was like the world was spinning around me. Jake's face was not angry anymore, it was confused. "Bella, what happened, who is it?!" He was staring intensely at me, and I sucked in some air before I spoke. "Edward?" I whispered, wondering if this was another hallucination, and if it was, why I was doing this to myself.

"Bella, why aren't you dead?" His voice was no longer panicked, but it was still full of surprise, and now confusion. "I thought you were dead?" I sucked in another gulp of air, and I frowned. "Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm dead? I'm not dead. Why are you calling me?" I asked him with a cold tone. I heard him sigh in relief, but he kept talking in a confused voice. "But Bella, Rosalie called me and told me you were dead! That you jumped off a cliff, and died! You tried to kill yourself!" I heard the front door open, and a panic-stricken Alice rushed to my side, apparently oblivious to the fact I was on the phone. "Bella, Edward thinks you're dead!" I covered the phone, and whispered, "Yeah, yeah, Rosalie told him."

I uncovered the phone and started talking in the same, cold tone. "Well, Edward, I'm not dead. I did jump off a cliff, but it was not to kill myself. I'm alive, and now you don't have to feel bad. Just go back to whatever you were doing before you called me." I heard him sigh, and his voice was different when he spoke again, almost angry. "That won't work out too well. I…was tracking Victoria. But, I lost her. I have no idea where she is." His voice was full of anger, and maybe sadness, or pain?

I watched Jacob when he finally realized who I was talking to, and his face switched from confusion to anger, and he started to growl. "Bells, hang up on him. He doesn't deserve you, just hang up." He growled again, and he glared at Alice. "You told him to call her, didn't you? You couldn't handle that Bella found new friends? That she's hanging out with werewolves? That she doesn't need you, or _him _anymore?" He started to lean down into a crouch, and instinctively, Alice bent down too. I turned my attention back to the phone. "Well, Victoria's here, she almost killed me yesterday, so there's no point in tracking her now, hmm?" Edward growled. "You are hanging out with _werewolves?_ And Victoria's _there?!_ I'm getting on a plane, I'll be there tonight. Leave your window open." Then he hung up.

I stood there staring at Alice and Jake growl at each other, and Alice suddenly looked towards me, worry in her eyes. She rushed over to me, and then I felt my knees buckle, and then everything was black.


End file.
